The (Swan) Princess & The Pirate
by Pink Crane
Summary: CaptainSwan One Shots, and Prompts.


During 'A Curious Thing', Hook throws himself in front of Henry when Zelena's monkeys attack, the outcome changes everything they thought they knew.

* * *

><p>He saw the damned monkeys before Smee did, this was why he wanted Smee to take the boy as quickly as possible out of this bloody town, he couldn't take the thought of the lad in danger. It wasn't just tha he was Emma's son, or that he was Bae's as well, the lad had a place of his own in his heart. He had meant every word when he promised Emma that he would keep Henry safe, he pushed Henry to the boat house, shoving him inside to safety. The winged beasts had followed them inside and began attacking them, his pistol taking care of two before it locked up, one was diving for Henry. He didn't think, just moved and knocked the lad to the ground, covering him completely and the winged beasts attacked him instead. He could feel Henry struggling to move, he ground his teeth together as the beasts tore his leather jacket, feeling the familiar warmth of his blood flowing across his skin. He knew he only had a little life left inside him, but he would die protecting Henry and would have given his life for Emma as well. The sound of gunshots and fireballs could be heard over them and he closed his eyes in relief, the Calvary had arrived and Henry was safe now.<p>

"Killian!" Emma's voice cut across the haze that surrounded him, he felt gentle hands on his shoulders, Emma he thought slowly. Henrywas being moved by Regina and he heard David curse,

"He's lost a lot of blood, Emma." Snow's voice was gentle, the sound of a sob made him open his eyes. Emma's facewas covered in tears, he reached his hand up to wipe away the ones still forming.

"Killian," She choked it out, like she couldn't breathe. He groaned,

"Emma...How is Henry?" He had to know that he was alright, to make sure he had saved the boy.

"He's fine, not a scratch. What were you thinking?" Emma asked him,

"Henry's a good lad, wasn't about to let Zelena get her hands on him, couldn't let you lose him Swan." He told her, before letting out painful coughs that made Snow gasp from where she stood. He didn't need to look to see that he was coughing up blood, he could taste the coppery taste in his mouth, a cruel laugh filled the silence.

"So the Captain sacrifices himself to save the boy, really it would have been easier if you had just played along with my plan, oh well I will still have my revenge." Zelena's words flooded into his ears, making him growl at her, how dare she continue to threaten his family.

"Now Captain, I hardly call you a part of their _Charming_ family, even my sister is more of a fit than you. A drunk pirate falling in love with a princess, tisk tisk, hardly a match made in reality." So apparently he was speaking his thoughts now, good time to let thatwitch know exactly what he thought of her. He felt the magic curl around him and rip him from Emma and David's arms, she made him stand and he used the magic to give himself enough strength, waiting for the right moment.

"You will never win." He spat, Zelena moved closer to him and put her face inches from his,

"You still believe in the woman who doesn't love you, still wrapped up in her son's dead father, who left her."

"You will always lose, Witch. Because you will never understand, that family is always worth dying for." He felt herbreath on his face and pressed his lips to hers, the contact made him feel like he was goingto be sick and she screeched.

"You tricked me!" He fell back to the ground and then felt his head being cradled, the feeling of Emma's hands on his face.

"Never try to make me betray the woman I love, I will figure out another way, now you are powerless to hurt my family."

"Damn pirate, you were supposed to kiss Emma Swan's lips to take her magic away. What am I supposed to do now?!"

"Freeze." Regina's cold voice cut across the boathouse, he heard Zelena sputter, and there was silence.

"You are an idiot, Killian." Emma told him, he opened his eyes again, wanting the last person he sawto be her. He wondered if she had ever looked at him like she was now, how could he have missed that?

"Sorry Love, but with Zelena's powers gone Storybrooke is safe, and that's all I could ask for."

"You can't leave me, you said that the fun would begin when you won my heart, you have it. Please don't leave me, I can't lose you too." It broke his heart to see her like that, to see her crying over him, even as his heart swelled with the knowledge that she loved him as he loved her. Fate was a slippery thing, giving him everything he wanted just as he was dying.

"I'm not leaving by choice, Love. Remember that, if I could stay I would, I'd never leave you behind Emma." He closed his eyes as the pain became too much, she laid her head on his chest, crying as she held him.

"Can't you do something?" Snow asked, her voice filled with sadness.

"I can try, but Emma would need to step back." Regina said gently, there was a struggle between them.

"I'm not leaving him." Emma snapped back, her grip tightening on his jacket, the fight in her was something else he loved about her.

"True Love's Kiss, Mom." Henry's voice made them all silent, the lad sounded so sure of himself.

"He's not dead so it might work." Regina conceded, her voice tight, but he could hear theunderlying emotions. The Queen wasn't as good at hiding her emotions these days, part of the being a Hero bit.

"Killian, please hold on." Emma's soft words were in his ear before her lips covered his, he felt the warmth of her magic in his blood, beforethe explosion of the kiss as it went through the room.

"It worked." David said what all of them were thinking, he opened his eyes to see Emma's face hovering above his.

"That's all it took, Love. Me nearly dying to get another kiss from you." He teased, knowing that the fact that it worked and what that meant was still working it's way through her mind, he had known it since their trip up the Beanstalk. Their trip toNeverland only confirming that he loved her.

"Killian, you shouldn't joke about that." Snow reprimanded gently,

"Sorry, Milady. Henry, how are you?" He could feel his strength returning slowly, as the wounds healed.

"Getting my memories back, so this makes you and my mom Soul Mates, like Grandma and Grandpa." There was amusement in his voice and it made him smile, there really was nothing like family.

"Aye it does, but let's not push your mother, she needs time lad."

"She is right here, and can hear you." Emma snapped, he met her eyes and leaned in for another kiss. This time she didn't pull away, instead she kissed him just as deeply, and it was the clearing of throats that made them separate.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the monkeys have started turning into people, and well...they are rather...naked."

"Henry cover your eyes." Regina ordered, the queen voice back.

"Covered Mom." Henry teased, he felt Emma's hands over his back, the warmth as her magic healed his injuries.

"I'm going to take Killian home, Regina why don't you take Henry for a few days? I know that you have been dying to catch up and with Zelena frozen in your magic, the threat is gone."

"Thank You Emma." Regina said before she left with Robin and Henry with her. David's face was suddenly in his line of sight, helping him to his feet and Emma's hands were around him in an embrace. He buried his face in her hair, relishing the fact that he was alive and with the woman he loved, the family he loved.

"So Killian about you and my daughter..." David started in his protective father mode. Snow cut him off however,

"David, he just saved our grandson. He was willing to die to stop Zelena and keep our family safe, you can leave the father talk for another time."

"I was only going to say, Thank You." David protested, Snow squeezed his shoulder and he bowed his head at her.

"I would gladly give my life to keep those I love safe, milady." He was rewarded with another kiss from Emma, before she pulled him away and they returned to her car. She didn't talk as they pulled away, instead she was biting her bottom lip and when they pulled up to Granny's he moved around to open her door for her, she led him inside and before slamming the door. She was pacing and hewas confused,

"Swan?" He asked tentatively, she was not acting like herself.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" She snapped, her eyes filled with tears,

"I'm sorry to tell you this love, I will always put you first." He reminded her, she closed the distance and clung to him. Her body shaking as she cried, it hurt him to know that she was hurting like this because of him. He kissed her gently, letting her know that he was there and they just stayed together that night. When David came to check on them the next morning he saw them curled up together with Emma's head on his chest. The both of them sound asleep and oblivious to his presence.

* * *

><p>(I needed this after all the feels there have been lately.)<p> 


End file.
